


The Try Avengers

by Naferty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Viral Videos, Avengers doing youtube videos, F/M, Humor, M/M, The Try Guys, YouTube, Youtube Sensations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: The Try Avengers try out what viewers suggest.





	The Try Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Halloween I wrote this. It's just a silly thing where I take a Try Guys video and re-cast it with Avengers instead. Fairly short. Each paragraph is a new scene and whatnot. And because I'm a Stony fan of course I had to ship the two.  
> Recasting:  
> Ned - Steve  
> Keith - Tony  
> Eugene - Bucky  
> Zach - Clint

“So I’m just gonna strip now,” Bucky says as he rolls down his black sleeves and smirks. “For you guys.” 

“Uh, we’re trying on ladies’ Halloween costumes,” Tony rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, shuffling his feet. 

Steve grins at the camera. “I like looking at them on woman -” Tony coughs from the side, offscreen, “- I mean on Tony, but I do not want to see that on myself.”

“I generally wear a lot of clothes on Halloween,” Clint says dryly as he looks at someone offscreen. “It’s normally a cold time of year.”

Tony scoffs and smiles. “I’m so excited.” 

Someone throws the first costume and it lands with a ‘flop’ next to a now shirtless Clint. He picks up the advertised picture of the package. “Ah, an old standby. The sexy firewoman. Only problem no firemen in the fucking world looks like this.” 

Bucky’s hips are clad with a black, fluffy tutu and are zoomed in. He tilts his hips to one side before the camera pans up his broad, naked torso. “Who the fuck would wear this in a firehouse?” 

Clint holds up the plastic red corset, now wearing the same black tutu and a set of fishnet leggings. “What am I supposed to do with this?

Pepper stands behind Tony as she attempts to lock the red corset on him. He’s also wearing the black tutu and fishnet leggings that reach just above his knees. His belly sticks out a bit. “I gotta feel what it’s like, but also don’t break the costume.” he says with a wave of his finger.

Steve makes choking noises as Pepper tries to close the too tight corset. Chuckles are heard in the background.

“And… voila!” Tony adjusts the black firefighter helmet and opens his arms to present the full costume. 

Bucky runs his hands on the yellow suspenders of the costume that connect to the corset. “It’s kind of like sexy firefighter meets Larry King.” He yanks the straps forward and lets them snap back on his chest.

“These suspenders are stupid.” Tony fiddles with the buttons of the suspenders before one falls off. He holds it up to show. “I broke it. I broke it by touching it.” 

Steve pulls up the suspenders dangling on his sides and makes a cry of outrage when they break off the corset. “I’m too strong for this.”

“This might be the dumbest costume I’ve ever seen,” Clint says now wearing the entire costume and sways a bit.

Steve glares at the camera. “I would not want to trick-or-treat in this.” 

Tony shakes his hips side to side. “However the way this is cut it really allows you like swing dem hips.” The camera zooms in on his hips going back and forth. 

“Give the girl some pants. Pants can be fucking sexy.” Bucky frowns towards the camera. 

A picture of a Sexy Nun costume is shown.

Tony holds up the picture, now naked minus his underwear. “This is a  _ nun? _ ” he says surprised.

“I’m not religious and I’m offended.” Clint shakes his head disapprovingly as he holds the picture.

Steve holds up the black dress and runs his hands through the material. “Not even real leather. What a let down.” 

Tony is now wearing the entire costume. The dress is zipped in the middle and cuts off shortly after passing his hips. He has the veil flowing down his back and his fishnet leggings still on. “This is ridiculous-” he says while patting down the dress before looking up and grinning, “-ly sexy.” 

The camera pans down Steve’s back. He’s holding the bottom of the dress and sticking out his hips to show his defined rear to all. “Man look at that backside,” he says and cranes his head to look down. “ Mmm, Mmhmmhmm.” Tony can be heard whistling suggestively offscreen.

“This is not what you want to see,” Clint motions to the exposed part of the dress over his hairy chest and leans forward, “but with a little bit of cleavage it’s like ‘ _ Oh  _ pass me that.’”

Bucky adjusts the veil on his head. “That’d be a very different sound of music.” 

“I feel like Batman,” Steve says.

Clint puts the black veil over his head and heightens his voice. “Hello.” 

Steve poses with his chest out and hands on his hips. He deepens his voice. “From the depths of the Catholic Church, one hero emerged.” 

Bucky scratches his neck. “Do I have any problem with the sexualization of a nun? Nun whatsoever,” he finishes with a grin. 

“Ladybugs aren’t supposed to be sexy!” Clint says, scandalized when he sees the next costume.

“This is lingerie, isn’t it?” Tony holds up the picture of the Sexy Ladybug. “This is just what you would wear in the bedroom if you’re trying to really get buggy with it.” Steve’s scandalized  _ “Tony!”  _ echoes in the room. 

“I’ve never looked at a ladybug and thought ‘I’d hit that,’” Bucky says with a blank stare at the camera before smirking. 

Tony holds the two small wings of the costume, separating them and looking lost. “I would wear this. I’d wear this outfit probably.”

Bucky yanks at the strap of the bra piece and looks unimpressed at the camera. 

“This is the hairiest ladybug I’ve ever seen,” Clint says, now wearing the headpiece with two fluffy antennas and the wings. 

“This feels like the most accurate representation of a bug.” Tony is wearing the antennas, the wings, the red bra piece with black polka dots and a black fluffy tutu.

Clint opens and closes his arms in an attempt to make the wings flap. “Does it look like I’m flying?” 

Bucky is frowning. “Let alone lack of fabric,” he turns to the side, “I just think this is just a stupid costume.” 

Steve stands in full costume with his hands on his hips and shakes his head. “I don’t like it.”

“Look how cute this is.” Tony begins running in place and leans forward. It causes his belly fat to jiggle a bit.

“It’s dumb. This is dumb,” Clint says adamantly. 

Steve shifts in place. “I would feel very exposed walking down the street like this.” 

Tony continues to run in place, smiling at the camera. Steve is heard off screen making a cooing noise. 

“Fuck this. Fuck this is stupid.” Bucky is glaring. “Fucking hate it.” 

Tony is still running in place. Clint is seen running past him wearing a shirt and jeans. 

Someone holds up a picture of a Sexy Girl Scout. 

“This is taking a depiction of a seven-year-old,” Tony says slowly in disbelief, “and turning it sexy.” 

Bucky is standing in nothing but his underwear. “I dressed up as a sexy baby once for Halloween and this is by far  _ worse _ .” 

“Not gonna say it makes my biceps look better but,” Steve flexes his arm that’s through the sleeveless green vest. Tony is heard whistling offscreen suggestively again. 

The camera zooms in on Clint’s leg that he’s trying to pull up a white stocking on. “My leg looks like a Dexter victim.” 

“Who’s designing these clothes?” Tony says with a grin as he plays with the edges of the green mini-skirt. 

“If you want to look sexy I would never wear this because you would just make people think about Girl Scouts,” Bucky says with a frown of disgust. 

“And Girl Scouts shouldn't be selling those kind of cookies.” Tony fiddles with the vest’s edges and wiggles his fingers suggestively. 

Clint turns to the camera slowly. “I’m not happy.” 

Tony puts his hands on his pecs and slides one hand in for emphases. “I have small breasts. I feel like a woman with real breasts is in danger in this. Them and Steve, too.” 

“This feels gross on so many levels.” Steve gives the camera a stare of disapproval. 

“What’s like the most upsetting thing to me though is like I knowing that like if I saw someone wear this properly I’d be like ‘yeah, she looks pretty good.’” 

That’s the last of the sexy costumes. 

“You know I came here today pretty pro sexy costumes,” Clint says upset. He’s standing with the full firewoman costume. “I’m a little more torn now.” 

“Because I’ve never seen a guy dressed up as a sexy ladybug,” Bucky furrows his eyebrows, wearing the black nun veil. “Because that’s  _ fucking stupid. _ ” 

Steve spreads his arms out. He’s wearing the girl scout costume “Ladies you don’t need to do this.” 

“There’s a lot more sexiness when people look like they put thought into an outfit,” Bucky sways his head side to side. 

“If you don’t want to dress sexy you do  _ not  _ have to dress sexy,” Tony says seriously before a smirk begins to form, “but if you want to dress sexy might I suggest the ladybug,” he finishes and moves his hands down in show to promote the Sexy Ladybug costume he’s wearing. Steve cuts in and waves at the camera. “Shows over. Cut it. We’re going and you’re keeping that costume.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you found these hilarious and would like to see the video of the Try Guys this one is based on [Here you go!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRPf_H9X9PE)  
> Bucky is the asian guy, Eugene  
> Clint is the short, hairy guy with the glasses, Zach  
> Tony is the tall one with glasses, Keith  
> Steve is the one with the deep voice, Ned 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Happy Halloween everyone. <3


End file.
